Photograph
by pearlgirl720
Summary: I liked writing this is a pearl-future fic re-uploaded becuz no disclaimer : please R&R!


**Hey everyone! Pearlgirl coming at cha! This is a one-shot i made while im in the process of rewriting dede and i just had to write it it hought it was a good story. anyways there are 2 fanfic that have been driving my BONCKERS. you tots HAVE to chekt them out! One is called Wash-Up Popstars and if u havent read it GET TOO IT. The other one is the crazy world of high school 2 and another one is the distant future and be happy cuz they are all... PEALRSHIPPING! da da da daaaa! Anyways this was inspired but a song but it is NOT a songfic. enjoy please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN POKEMON OR THE SONGS!**

"Dawn! Dawn please wait!" he yelped. She covered her face with her hands to stop the sobbing but tears kept pouring out. She tried to run but slipped on the wet ground. Stomach first the rain pounded her back as she laid there crying the guy that had betrayed her a few feet away. She no longer had the strength to move and laid there weeping, trying to catch her breath. Ash scrambled to his feet his black hair covered his eyes. He pushed it aside and slipped toward her. He tried to touch her but she scrambled up shouting at him.

"Ash Ketchum don't you dare touch me! I can't believe you betrayed me! I-I loved you I thought you felt the same!" she yelled through the rain. Ash watched her eyes turn from anger to hurt in an instant. What had he done? Wait what had he done? It was all the redheads fault. She made him do it, she blackmailed him. Ash was about to speak but Dawn put her hand up calmly.

"Save it, I obviously didn't mean a thing to you! I-I still love you though," she shook her head, "or do I?" she whipped around and stomped away her rain boots squishing and squashing as she left. He watched her leave. His mind told him to run, run after her don't let her go but he couldn't bring himself to it. It was all Misty's fault. His friend from the past blackmailing him and making him betray the only girl he ever wanted to call his girlfriend for her selfish needs.

_*Flashback*_

_ Ash was walking through the halls joking with his friends about their girlfriends as he bumped into Misty, like she was waiting there for him. _

_ "Oh hi Misty…" Ash said awkwardly. She smiled brightly and grabbed his arm. He looked at her confused but before he could say anything to her or his friends he was whisked away from them but the redhead. He wanted to stop her. He had a gut feeling this wasn't going to be good. All that crosses his mind was Dawn. Dawn. Dawn. Dawn. Dawn. Dawn. DAWN! Misty took him into the video room on the third floor and closed the door._

_ "Well well Ash, I think we can make a deal." She started. Ash raised an eyebrow he didn't like were this conversation was going. She giggled like a witch and he started sweating._

_ "I have seen you and your friends smoking pot before and I have pictures as proof, and if you don't do as I say I can let your mom know about this, the principal even that really nice college you applied to." Oh no… "Oh and I can also let a certain blue-head girl know you've been cheating."_

_ "Ok Misty I only did that once and I have never cheated on Dawn in my life and I don't intend to." He chuckled. Misty leaned and kissed him and a sudden flash of light appeared and Misty pulled her arm back. _

_ "Aw isn't that a cute picture!" she squealed showing him the picture she just took on her phone. He lunged at her but she wagged her finger. _

_ "No no Ash! Because with this click of a button this picture goes to everyone on my contacts list oh and look 'Dawn Berlitz' right here!" she snickered. Ash breathed hard getting angry. But what could he do? She had everything now and he was only going to do what she wanted to protect Dawn. Screw college or the principal. He didn't want Dawn to be crushed but it was too late for that._

_ *End of flashback*_

Ash walked home soaked to the bone and cold but he didn't care. Once he got there the house was dark so his mom was at work. He unlocked the door and trudged inside. He ran upstairs grunting and groaning about what he just let happen. In his room he found a photograph. He picked it up gently like all the anger he had vanished at the picture.

Back at Dawn's house she was looking at the same picture as she got into her room. She couldn't be sad looking at the picture. She missed him, and she loved him but she decided if he proved to her that he cared she could take him back in a heartbeat.

Ash went down stairs with the picture in his hand and stepped out the back door to no more rain, nothing but the street light could be seen. He dropped to his knees and screamed as loud as he could. He looked at the ground breathing hard and placed the picture in front of him.

A sudden flash of light made everything disappear and he was in a distant place a person standing next to him on a hill overlooking his town. He couldn't move but the person turned to him. The person was _him_ but grown up. The older him walked away Ash was guessing he couldn't see him. But he decided to follow himself. He watched himself walk down the street of his neighborhood and to his house. It looked abandoned and wrecked. The paint peeling off the sides of the house, the mail box hanging on by a thread, the door had holes in it, and his mom's car wasn't in the driveway.

"How did everything get like this?" Ash said aloud to no one in particular. A huge shadow appeared behind him in the shape of a Pokémon+ but Ash didn't notice. Ash followed himself into the house where everything looked so empty. His older self walked to the back door. The picture was still there. He picked it up and rushed out of his house. Ash ran to catch up with him. The road led them downtown to school. His school the school he learned everything, hanged with his friends. The old Ash walked into the high school.

"Hmm, I bet the principal remembers me." the older Ash snickered. He shoved his hands in his pockets and the younger Ash began to wonder why he was here. Instead of pondering he followed himself once again. Now he was where the old arcade was. He remembered the café right next to it. That café was the first place he met Dawn.

_*flashback* _

_ The café was almost full and everyone was doing karaoke. Misty had just finished singing when the MC came to the stage._

_ "Alright! Now who would like to sing a song with this little lady!" he said motioning for someone to come out. A girl with blue hair and eyes walked out from behind the curtains. She started at Ash and he was already in daze. Her soft delicate skin was white and he eyes were glossy and sapphire blue. She was starring at his chocolate eyes and his messy black hair. His tan skin made him irresistible to her. Ash raised his hand without thinking. The MC pointed to him._

_ "Alright! C'mon up here Ash!" he shouted. His friend pushed him to the stage and into the girl. She stumbled backwards but Ash grabbed her hand before she fell. The pair gazed in each other's eyes. His touch was magnetic to her. Her soft hand made him want to stroke it. They were snapped into reality but the music playing._

_Am I throwing you off?_

_Nope  
>Didn't think so<em>

_How you doin' young lady  
>That feelin' that you givin' really drivin' me crazy<br>You don't have ta play about the joke  
>I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke<br>_

_If you looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
>If you lookin' for her in the day time with the light<br>You might be the type if I play my cards right  
>I'll find out by the end of the night<em>

_You expect me to just let you hit it  
>But will you still respect me if you get it<br>All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
>What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand<em>

_I be the first to admit it  
>I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent<br>You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
>Boy I'm tired of running, let's walk for a minute<em>

Promiscuous girl, wherever you are  
>I'm all alone and it's you that I want<br>Promiscuous boy, you already know  
>That I'm all yours, what you waiting for?<p>

Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me  
>You know what I want and I got what you need<br>Promiscuous boy, let's get to the point  
>'Cause we're on a roll, are you ready?<p>

Roses are red, some diamonds are blue  
>Chivalry is dead but you're still kinda cute<br>Hey, I can't keep my mind off you  
>Where you at, do you mind if I come through<p>

I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
>Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?<br>They call me Thomas, last name Crown  
>Recognize game I'm a lay mine's down<p>

I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
>But if I get lonely I'ma need your help<br>Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health  
>I want you on my team, so does everybody else<p>

_Ash was surprised at the girl, she was a really good singer not to mention dancer. She was impressed Ash could sing she thought he was really cute._

Baby, we can keep it on the low  
>Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know<br>If you with it girl I know a place we can go  
>What kind of girl do you take me for?<p>

Promiscuous girl, wherever you are  
>I'm all alone and it's you that I want<br>Promiscuous boy, you already know  
>That I'm all yours, what you waiting for?<p>

Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me  
>You know what I want and I got what you need<br>Promiscuous boy, let's get to the point  
>'Cause we're on a roll, are you ready?<p>

Don't be mad, don't get mean  
>Don't get mad, don't be mean<br>Hey, Don't be mad, don't get mean  
>Don't get mad, don't be mean<p>

Wait, I don't mean no harm  
>I can see you with my T-shirt on<br>I can see you with nothing on  
>Feeling on me before you bring that on<p>

Bring that on, you know what I mean  
>Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things<br>I'm only trying to get inside your brain  
>To see if you can work me the way you say<p>

It's okay, it's alright  
>I got something that you gon' like<br>Hey, is that the truth or are you talking trash  
>Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash<p>

Promiscuous girl, wherever you are  
>I'm all alone and it's you that I want<br>Promiscuous boy, I'm calling your name  
>But you're driving me crazy the way you're making me wait<p>

Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me  
>You know what I want and I got what you need<br>Promiscuous boy, we're one in the same  
>So we don't gotta play games no more<p>

_Ash and Dawn looked at each other before exiting opposite sides of the stage. Ash kept his eyes on Dawn. When she reached her friends she was giddy with joy and Ash smiled. He liked her,she liked him. Luckily their friends saw this. Drew led Ash over to Dawn while May pushed Dawn to Ash. The met in the middle there bodies being pressed together by Drew and May. Both their faces turned a dark shade of red as they looked up. Ash still didn't know her name. They felt the hands on their backs fade away and Dawn looked up._

"_H-Hi there" she said shyly toying with her hair._

"_You're a great singer" Ash blurted out. He smacked his head right in front of her. She giggled and touched his hand. She brought it down from his face._

"_You're cute" she giggled. Ash couldn't help but let a smile cross his face. He grasped her hand._

"_I think you're beautiful, are you sure that's not your name?" Ash asked. She looked shocked turning even redder._

"_O-Oh! My name is Dawn." she said. Dawn, Ash thought it was the perfect name for a perfect girl. He had to know her, she wanted him._

"_Do you want to sit down?" he asked. She nodded and let him lead her to a two-person table. He ordered them a milkshake and started talking to her. They had no awkwardness no shyness after the first few words. After talking for what seemed like days Ash _knew_ she was the girl for him. She liked Pokémon, she was beautiful in and out not cocky and she had his story. She didn't have a dad and she lived with her mom and she was now enrolled in his high school. She laughed so much that night she never thought she could laugh again. He was everything she wanted and she wanted him to ask her out so badly and her wish came true. They walked out of the café hand-in-hand and he asked her._

"_How would you like to meet me tomorrow at the arcade, like for a date?" he blushed. She turned pink as well. _

"_I'd really like that Ash." She said. The last thing she did was kiss him so lightly on the cheek he almost didn't feel her lips. They were so soft when they finally touched his skin and he wanted so badly to grab her and just kiss her, but Ash was a gentleman so he had to suppress the urge. She skipped off with her friends and he touched the spot where she had kissed. He definitely wanted to see her again._

_*End of flashback*_

The older him went over to a police car that was parked on the side street. He knocked on the window lightly and the man rolled it down.

"Excuse me sir but what happened to the arcade over here?" he asked. The man looked at the desserted area and sighed.

"It was a nice place but I guess one night some hooligans burned it down, shame ain't it?" he asked. Older Ash nodded and apologized to the man before starting down the street again. Ash was heartbroken to see everything from where he grew up…gone. But where was Dawn? Ash entered a gated area, it was a…cemetery. He looked along the names and wasn't aware that his young self was following him. The older Ash's body blocked the stone from his view. He moved to the side to see

**Dawn Berlitz 1995-2012**

No it couldn't be. His eyes went down and saw the word _'Suicide' _ written below. He backed away his eyes wide his chest pounding. No, how could this be Dawn killed herself? Why? Why? Why? Why?

"Dawn, I need to find out why you did this." The older Ash whispered pain etched in his voice. He ran out of there and down the street. Ash followed behind him tears fresh in his eyes. He made it all the way to May's house. The older him knocked on the door and May answered.

"Ash?" she said surprised. He shushed her no time for talking.

"May, tell me why Dawn killed herself!" he shouted. May turned to her side and her eyes went from blue to gray.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she whispered drearily.

"Yes you do! May please! I NEED answers!" He shouted angrily. She turned back to him.

"You." She said harshly. She came closer, "You, your fault Ketchum! She killed herself because you betrayed her and she couldn't live without you! Why did you do it Ash WHY?" she yelled in his face.

"May, I was being blackmailed…by…" Ash stopped. May put her hand on her hip.

"Who Ash? Who was blackmailing you?" she started tapping her foot.

"Misty…" he whispered. May gasped, and staggered back. She fell down and hid her face in tears.

"She was the death of Dawn! I was trying to protect Dawn! She kissed me and took a picture what did you want me to do let Dawn find out! But she did and it doesn't matter! I've already lost her…" Ash yelled. He left the house as May cried and cried. Ash was back outside where he had screamed. He had a chance now to redo his future, and hers. He grabbed his guitar and the picture then ran down the street to Dawn's house. The rain was pouring again and he stood outside. She was outside, on her porch steps getting soaked when she saw him. He stopped right there and sang._  
><em>

This time, this place  
>Misused, mistakes<br>Too long, too late  
>Who was I to make you wait?<p>

Just one chance, just one breath  
>Just in case theres just one left<br>Cause you know  
>You know, you know<p>

I wanted  
>I wanted you to stay<br>Cause I needed  
>I need to hear you say<p>

I love you, I have loved you all along  
>And I forgive you for being away for far too long<br>So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
>Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go<p>

Keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
>Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go<br>Hold on to me, never let me go  
>Hold on to me, never let me go<p>

She started crying and Ash threw the instrument down and ran to her. He hugged her tightly whispering I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. She grabbed him tightly while she was weeping. He was back…she had him. He spread them apart.

"Dawn please, Misty blackmailed me because she wanted me to be her boyfriends but I only wanted you and she kissed me and took a picture and you and me and her and she-mumph!" Ash was interrupted by Dawn smashing her lips to his holding her arms around his neck. He hugged her waist and pulled her closer.

"I forgive you Ash, a million times ill forgive you because of this." She held up a picture. It was her and Ash sitting at the café two-person table with a milkshake. They were both sipping it happily. Leaf too the picture for them. Ash held up the duplicate and smiled. Since the first night they met they were _meant _ to be. He kissed her again and never wanted to let her go. But instead he cherished the moment of the kissing in the pouring rain forever.

**DAWWW! i thought the ending was cute :)))) i really hoped u liked the story il its REALLY long my fingers were hurting from typing so much! AWW well all for u guys! please R&R and if u have any ideas for a story let me know! :)))**


End file.
